


Titan's Clash

by Enzo_Casterpone



Category: Dragon Ball, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzo_Casterpone/pseuds/Enzo_Casterpone
Summary: A one-on-one battle between two of the most powerful characters in the world of fiction.
Kudos: 1





	Titan's Clash

“Ah! Metropolis! City famous for its corrupt bald businessmen and super clowns flying in underwear…” The squeaky voice of the tiny character exclaimed as he raised his arms to the sky letting a pair of purple gloves slightly peek out from the hood that covered almost his entire body, including his face.

"What do you think of the place?" He asked, turning toward his companion, who was also dressed in a gray hood that covered his entire body and much of his face.

“Mmm, it's a pretty big place” answered his interlocutor with simplicity, making the dwarf fall headfirst to the ground.

“God we have a teacher of the obvious! I think in genius you don't beat Super underpants! Luckily you did not come to compete in solving crossword puzzles with him...” said the dwarf, scratching his head, while his partner looked at him without understanding a word of what he said...

"Well, where is that super-powerful guy you promised me?" The taller of the two suddenly interrupted, with enough anxiety in his tone of voice.

“Uh?, fu, fu, that’s the spirit... don’t worry, very soon you will have it in front of you” answered the smallest, starting to float, while crossing his legs.

"And is it as strong as you said?" He asked again, unable to hide the emotion he felt.

“He is irritatingly capable of winning in almost any situation...” The other replied with a hint of annoyance “fu, but from what I have seen, you have everything to give him a memorable beating...” he stated immediately, lying down in the air, while continuing to float.

“Great, I look forward to meeting him...”

“Then I'll go find him right away” replied the one who was floating, starting to rise, while the other said goodbye waving his hand, but suddenly, he seemed to think of something and put both hands around his mouth, making a loud cry.

“Hey, Mxy!” The dwarf was startled to hear that and quickly returned, silencing him with a sign, joining his index finger to his lip and emitting a “shhhhhhhtttt!!!.”

"What do you want?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

“Well, it's that... I'm hungry!” He said putting his hands on his stomach, making the dwarf fall to the floor again.

“Grumfff... Very well” he replied turning around quickly.

“Do you see that place over there? It’s a restaurant, go in and ask for what you want... I'll be back son” he said, disappearing immediately while the other went to the designated place.

Meanwhile in the Daily Planet, an uneasy Clark Kent reviewed some papers from the note he was working on, while he lightly tapped his head with his pencil “Mmm, I don't know why I have a strange feeling...” thought the reporter, looking at the window, when he looked, with a start, at the head of a very familiar figure who looked at him smiling from behind it, hanging upside down...

Such was his impression that he accidentally broke the pencil, while thinking Damn, Mxy! while he got up and took his jacket, heading to the stairs that led to the roof, before the curious eyes of his coworkers.

A few tenths of a second later, the floating figure of the dwarf, who already without his hood revealed his strange appearance, slightly bald, but with hair strangely combed to the sides and dressed in orange and purple with a rather picturesque costume, seemed to observe bored the duct to the roof. In less than a blink, the impressive figure of the man of steel stood before him, looking at him sternly.

“Huh, huh, huh, great Supes... I give you a six for your melodramatic entrance...” The goblin mused with a mocking tone, superman tried to hold him with a quick gesture, but the tiny being smoked in his hand and appeared inches of him “No, for that pathetic attempt I will have to remove four points and you are left with a dreadful two...” the goblin mocked shaking his head.

“Mr. Mxyzptlk…. I had time without seeing you here” Superman said, in a serious tone, crossing his arms.

“Yes, I know that the expulsion time ended a long time ago, but I was very entertaining wandering around other dimensions” He announced in a carefree tone. The creature taking several turns in the air without losing its position of lying down. “And what things have I seen! In fact for one of them is that I returned...” He affirmed turning on his head, although keeping his face at the height of Superman's, who did not lose sight of him, nor diminished the severity of his face... "Hey, uh, you are very tense Supes, married life is not sitting you well” said the goblin, patting him lightly his cheeks.

“What do you want?” The hero asked in a curt tone, without losing his composure, because playing with the creature was always counterproductive.

“What do I want? Have fun for a while, as always Supes...” Mxyzptlk replied, as he turned back on himself.

"And what will be the deal this time?" Superman asked, looking at him suspiciously, trying to scrutinize the thoughts of the creature before him.

“The deal is very simple...” the goblin smiled abnormally “I want you to fight with my champion, a public fight, a big one without time limit and with all your strength, until there is a winner” Mxy finished his sentence, while puts his feet on the ground...

“That's… too simple, what are you hiding?” asked the superhero again with suspicion.

"There is no trick, Supes, I want to see you receive the biggest beating of your life..." The goblin asserted, clenching his fist, while the hero raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"For that reason, I will not accept a mock fight, if you want me to leave, you will fight seriously and at the end I will leave regardless of the result... if you refuse I will stay a long time in your dimension," the creature threatened.

“I will…” he answered after thinking for a few seconds “but who is your champion, Myx?” asked the man of steel with curiosity.

"Ju, nervous Supes?" The goblin scoffed.

“You will not... Brought Doomsday again...” Superman mused, watching the elf's reaction.

“You offend me! You know well that I do not repeat a scene twice! Besides, what I brought is something... completely different from what you know...” he finished with an enigmatic smile.

Meanwhile, inside the restaurant where Mxyzptlk had dropped off his companion, all the diners were staring in amazement at the way that the incredibly strange-looking men was devouring plate after plate with inhuman speed, demanding constant attention. Even her appearance was very different from theirs. His hair seemed whimsical and as extravagant as that of the goblin, although abundant in black, and his eyes singularly larger than the average human being...

"More food!" He demanded after depositing the last plate that had been served to him along with a gigantic pile of other empty dishes.

"T-There isn’t more food," muttered a waiter, nervous at the strange appearance of the character, he stared at him, then exhaled a sigh and a sound of satisfaction. “Well, this must be enough for a while...” he said sitting up and starting to head for the exit.

“Y-Your bill...- muttered the waiter in a low voice...

"Mmm, how much longer will Mxy take?" The man wondered aloud, looking up at the sky, to see if could see him somewhere... when suddenly he could perceive enough agitation and murmurs not far from there.

“Hey, Supes! That's not the way” said the goblin, seeing that Superman deviated his trajectory.

“Your challenge will have to wait a bit Mxy” replied the hero sternly. "I just saw something more urgent," he added, accelerating, while the elf followed him angrily.  
“Urgent? How dare you? I need remember you with who are you talking to?” the dwarf protested...

“Relax Mxy... soon...” Superman replied, not paying much attention to him, as he spotted the origin of the chaos that his super ear had caught... The gigantic metallic figure that was standing in the middle of the central avenue, causing destruction, while screaming.

“SUPERMAN!!! Show yourself!” growled the metal creature, 

“Damn, it's Metalo” whispered Superman from the air in a low voice as he watched the robot about two meters, whose sides and chest could see green light come out.  
And does he have kryptonite? Where the hell do villains get that nowadays? It’s supposed that the only radioactive kryptonite on earth... He meditated with a mixture of annoyance and disbelief, while he thought about the way to stop that infernal machine, which continued causing a fuss, demanding its presence.

“Grumf A cheap toy with a little kryptonite is going to make you squeal Supes?” growled the goblin “I'll take care of him, right away and we can continue the game...” Mxyzptlk said, rolling up his sleeves, preparing himself to act, when suddenly At ground level a figure appeared running towards the monster with great speed...

“Damn, Goku!” the goblin screeched, when he saw the guy that stood in front of the robot, with a challenging pose “that clumsy monkey...” he muttered with annoyance, directing a glance at Superman, who remained attentive to the events.

“Stop immediately, causing damage in a populated city, it’s not very kind of you...” said the Sayayin, facing the metal colossus, who looked at him curiously for a second, with anger when he realized that it was not Superman.

"Don't get in the way, you idiot!" He growled, holding the car he was holding and throwing it at the improvised hero, crashing it against a wall, under the car...

"No!" Exclaimed Superman, furious at the realization that an innocent had just been killed in his presence, and quickly thinking of a way to stop Metalo. While the elf stared in disbelief at the pile of rubble where the Sayayin was...

“Graaahhh!” the warrior roared, turning the vehicle away from himself, with a swipe, while his body expelled a bright red aura.

"That was not very kind either..." he growled, wiping a slight wound on his lip, his clothes looked messy and torn, but his body was in perfect condition. Metalo looked at him suspiciously.

“I see that you are one of those who don't stop for good” Goku said seriously, to immediately afterwards attack with great speed, releasing a powerful punch to the robot. The impact was tremendous and quite loud, but he could not even move the huge metallic mass, which passed, from the fearful look to the confident smile and responded with a brutal punch, stretching his arm and nailing the Sayayin to the ground, for later retract his arm “stupid...” Metalo smiled, sure he had finished.

“Ghk...” Goku complained, leaving the hole in the floor, caressing his stomach, to the puzzlement of the robot and the hero who was watching them from the air. The Sayayin struck back quickly and very violently and quickly, but his blows seemed to have no effect on the metal monster.

"Idiot, I have a Geokinetic connection..." said Metalo, when he counterattacked, beginning to hit his rival with fury. “As long as I have one part of my body on earth, I am immovable, invincible... Not even Superman himself could be able to move me an inch” the metal giant boasted, as he continued his ruthless attack on Sayayin, who despite looking quite beaten actually found his rival quite slow.

"Well, I have no idea what you're talking about," said Goku, crouched down, as Metalo slowly advanced towards him, ready to finish him off. “But let's see if your geo-who knows what helps you against my super kame hame increased with my Kai-ho-ken”

The robot looked with some confusion, the mysterious blue energy that seemed to emanate from the hands of Goku “Hah, show me what you have” Metalo scoffed, as he stretched his body to everything he gave ready to discharge a blow with the he intended to completely pierce Goku, who quickly turned around, extending his hands in front of the mass of metal, exclaiming "HA!"

Immediately a powerful energy invaded half the body of the robot, who remained without moving his feet an inch, trying to embed his hand in Goku. The energy grew in intensity and pieces of metal were detached from Metalo's arm, finally it was the same arm that fell inert to the floor, while the kame hame passed completely through Metalo and part of a building, disappearing into infinity before the gaze of Superman amazement.

When the Sayayin ceased its attack and the light dissipated, the robot's body, or what was left of it, could finally be seen, its head and a large part of the shoulder had been vanished completely and the empty carcass collapsed to the ground, making a hollow sound. Meanwhile, Goku wiped the sweat from his forehead with his right arm.  
-That was... - Superman mused...

“Ha, ha, surprised, Supes?” Asked the goblin flying until he was next to him, again upside down. "Were you scared already?" Mxyzptlk insisted turning around his head.

"Are you trying to tell me that he’s my rival?" Asked the hero, descending slowly, approaching the Sayayin, who was curiously examining the remains of the metal monster.

“That's right!” the goblin screeched outrageously “Superman, you will have a full-time public fight against Goku, without asking or giving quarter” The goblin's scandalous voice, make the Sayayin turned at him, he looked at Mxy and her companion with curiosity, Superman was looking at him questioningly.

“You finally returned Mxy!” Goku exclaimed, jumping to his feet, approaching both of them.

"Is he my rival?" he asked pointing a finger at the man of steel, the goblin nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Goku," said the Sayayin offering his hand, which left the hero a little more confused, but he also stretched out his arm in response to the greeting.  
“Wow, it really seems that you are strong” Goku smiled, feeling the grip of Superman.

“Well... it was enough talk” Mxyzptlk intervened “it's time to take this seriously and prepare for the fight” the goblin continued as his eyes shone enigmatically, giving off a strange energy.

"Okay..." said Superman, without losing sight of the goblin.

“Do you mind if we fight in the air not to cause much damage in the city?” Goku asked, pointing to the sky, the man of steel looked at him again and for the first time, he smiled.  
"Okay..." He nodded as he started to rise, while Goku did the same.

He doesn't seem like some kind of super villain from another dimension... What is Mxy up to? Superman thought, taking a suitable height. Soon they were both face to face floating in the sky a few meters away from each other. "Very well..." Mxyzptlk's voice was heard, appearing in the middle of both.

"It's show time!" He squealed as he held a microphone out of nowhere and a bunch of flying cameras appeared surrounding both contestants.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to an unprecedented battle for the title of the most powerful champion in existence!” The goblin exclaimed loudly, while all the people around the globe, could see their screens automatically tuned in the transmission of those cameras.

“In this corner, we have the man of tomorrow, the last son of Krypton, your beloved dumb champion, with 6’2” of height and 201 lbs of weight…. Superman!”  
When the goblin pointed at the man of steel, all the confused faces of the inhabitants of Metropolis showed sudden interest, especially two.

"Superman?" Lois Lane asked in surprise, moving closer to the screen. While from the Luthor Tower, the tycoon who gave it his name looked curiously at the sky, trying to see if he could see any trace of the battle that was about to begin.

“And with 5’7” of height and 140 lbs of weight, a guest in this dimension who has been baptized as the most powerful warrior in his universe, the legendary super Sayayin, simply known as Son Goku!” said the goblin pointing to the Sayayin that stretched slightly. The murmurs of the people as they watched on the screens the aspect of that being from another world that came to challenge Superman was or surprise, the truth is that he did not even look like the impressive type of villain that would give him "the fight of his life” to the man of steel.

"It seems that Mxyzptlk had a slip this time..." Lois murmured, staring at Sayayin on the screen. Like Luthor, who also watched closely from his office on top of his tower.

Definitely the goblin was not a fool, if he claimed that this would be an unparalleled fight it is because he knew something that perhaps they did not... Many ideas revolved around the magnate's head, while watching the screen with an expressionless face, waiting for the beginning of the announced battle.

“Very good… The introductions are done, enjoy your battle…. Start!” Myx ordered with a squeal, as he disappeared from the middle of both. Superman was still, not taking his eyes off his opponent, who looked at him strangely.

“You do not plan to be on your guard?” Goku asked, looking at the undaunted pose of his rival.

“I'm ready when you want” Superman replied calmly.

"Very well, here I go!" The Sayayin shouted as he launched himself with great speed, throwing a powerful punch directly into the face of the hero, but his fist stopped inches from his nose.

"You didn't try to dodge it," said the Sayan with bewilderment.

"I didn't think it was necessary to do it..." said Superman.

“Hmm...” Goku slightly narrowed his eyes, a little disappointed by the attitude of the rival, with whom they had promised him a super fight. But after backing up a little again, he launched himself squarely, striking a powerful punch in the hero's chest. After tense seconds of silence “Ouch...” Goku said, carving his hand, while Superman looked at him trying not to show the smile when feeling an impact like that.

“Wow, it seems that you are seriously tough” Goku smiled, as he finished rubbing his hand. Immediately the saya lashed out again, launching a bunch of quick and powerful blows on the steel man who received them without flinching or moving an inch. After the quick sequence, Goku ended with a violent kick to the neck, but he couldn't even move him a bit...

Khh... Amazing... thought the saya staring in amazement at his rival, as he removed his foot from his neck. He didn't even feel it... his body seems as hard as Cell's.

“Did you finished?” Superman asked, taking him out of his reflections “Do you give up?” he added next, getting in response an excited laugh from Goku

“He, heh, ha, ha, ha, this is great!” the Sayan exclaimed, seized with wild joy, slightly disturbing the Kryptonian. “I see that this battle will be as great as Mxy promised…” Goku whispered, as his body began to emanate a mysterious energy.

"What a hell?" Asked Superman, feeling the atmosphere around them seem to be getting thinner, becoming dense. Goku opened his mouth and a kind of roar came from his throat, as his eyes began to change color, as did his hair. The spectacle adorned by the falling lightning bolts looked impressive, making the confident expression on Lois Lane's face as she watched the attacks not harm Clark, turn to unease.

“Raaaaaaa!” Goku finally roared, concluding his transformation, revealing himself as super Sayayin, before his intrigued rival.

"Okay, now let's fight seriously" His voice and his notoriously more serious gesture, while Superman uncrossed his arms slightly, something inside indicated that he should be ready to fight.

Goku disappeared for an instant, this time the impact of his fist against the superman's jaw, made the hero be surprised by the force of the impact, being thrown violently. Ugh… Superman thought, when he managed to focus and stop a few meters from where he was originally.

His blow was as strong as one of the same Doomsday! He kept thinking without losing sight of the blond Sayan, who was also looking at him. It would be better to start taking it seriously thought the hero, flying to launch himself on his rival like a human missile, but Goku appeared in front of him, making him bend over with the impact of a violent kick to the stomach, followed by an jab in the nape of the neck and finished with a turn, which ended up giving him a kick in the back that sent him directly to the ground.

Despite the fact that Superman managed to contain the speed of his fall, he fell making a small crater on the floor.

What the hell? I never saw anyone fight in the air with that speed the hero worried, locating Goku with his telescopic sight, the Sayan remained in the air without moving. It makes me wonder what other surprises he will have, he thought as he rose again, being followed by the expectant eyes of all the people of Metropolis.

Goku smiled when he saw his rival appear again, rising slowly, and began to advance towards him quickly. The man of steel was on guard when he saw him launch himself against him, but again the Sayan disappeared from his sight and before he could locate him, he had already felt his powerful fist punishing his right side, followed by a direct blow to the left jaw, to conclude with a new reverse kick that sent him back to the floor.

Uff, that was too much, it is as fast as me, maybe more... but I had not seen anyone move like that... I think I have to surprise him with my own super speed Superman thought, sitting up, as he located his rival who remained in the heights.

Will I have exaggerated? Goku thought looking down, considering if he should descend to see his rival, when a powerful whistle similar to the acceleration of a supersonic plane preceded the return of the man of steel, of which Goku could only feel the blow hitting his jaw, and the feeling of being dragged several hundred meters upward, before he could regain control.

“Gack... gack” the blond complained, caressing the hit area, trying to inhale, the blow had really been strong and at that speed very painful. I hope I have not exaggerated, the fact that he is so strong and fast does not mean that he is invulnerable Superman thought a little lower but hopefully this absurd challenge of Mxyzptlk is over.

"That was a good blow..." He heard the voice behind him then and turned quickly, observing Sayan who looked at him with a smile, wiping a trickle of blood from his lips.

“I must admit that your speed surprised me a lot... I definitely love this fight” Goku finished with a smile, while his rival looked at him in amazement. He’s also very tough... something tells me that I will not be able to finish this as easy as I expected thought the Hero of Metropolis, as the city continued to stare the battle.

Goku resumed hostilities again, moving with inhuman speed, while instinctively the man of steel began to fly backwards at full speed, trying to locate him with his eyes. Using his super senses to the fullest he could see him between blinks, so when Goku launched his new blow, he was stopped by the palm of the man of steel.

Goku looked in disbelief for a moment, Superman smiled and at the same time threw a blow, which the Sayayin also deftly blocked, leaving both holding each other.

“You managed to see my movements, I suspected you could do it” said the sayan while pressing enough to open his fist and hold his rival's hand well.

"Moving to super speed is easy, but I have not seen someone move in such an erratic way," replied the man of steel, also undoing his fist to hold Goku's other hand and get locked in a competition of strength.

“Th…en, you only move in simple or straight lines, so any enemy can anticipate your movements” the Sayan answered while exerting pressure, his muscles tensed as much as those of the man of steel...

“Usually there is no one who can stop my super speed, or even see me” Superman replied, while doing his part, it was also noted that he faced unexpected resistance, however his strength was beginning to gain ground. The face of both titans looked quite concentrated in the duel of force, but it could also be seen that Superman was beginning to bend his opponent.

Goku's body flashed as he tried to increase his Ki and convert it into physical strength to match the man of steel, yet he was still slowly retreating. Suddenly he concentrated all his strength in making a change of position of the arms of both, turning them to decrease the pressure and quickly approached his rival, giving him a brutal headbutt. Everyone kept watching expectantly.

“Ow, ow, ow...” the Sayan screeched rubbing his forehead, while the Kryptonian shook theirs, surprised, because the force of the blow had also affected him slightly, but he recovered to notice that Goku still resented the idea of having given a headbutt to someone practically invulnerable. The man of steel did not miss the opportunity and quickly approaching his rival he give him a brutal punch that sent him flying several hundred meters, and then speeding up to quickly go in pursuit.

I feel a little vile for attacking him without giving him a chance to recover Superman thought but I think that to beat him without further complications I must seize the moment he mentally affirmed while continuing his surprise attack with a sequence of blows at super speed -Goku seemed unable to react- and ended with a powerful attack that sent him to the ground.

I hope that was enough Superman thought as he breathed with agitation, observing with his telescopic vision the crater where his rival lay.

“Ugh…” the Sayan complained, as he slowly got up, his body was full of bruises and wounds caused by the brutal attacks of the man of steel, but his energy far from diminishing began to increase, causing fragments of asphalt to float around him and disintegrate.

Superman descended like a living missile on him ready to finish him off, but the sayan dodged with an agile movement and with the same he returned to the place connecting him a brutal kick in the back that sent him uncontrollably through several streets to end up crashing into a building.

“Nff…” the man of steel whispered, getting up in the affected structure, while caressing his neck.

I’m imagining it or did he become faster and stronger? He analyzed with some concern, as he left the building and observed that he had damaged the foundations quite a bit.  
"I have to repair this, so that it doesn't collapse," he reflected, as he quickly searched for steel beams to secure the structure.

After a few moments, Superman launched himself into the combat area again, looking for his rival, who had returned to the heights and watched him from there. When Superman saw him, he accelerated, printing all his super speed to arrive with a good attack, but again Goku escaped his sight and appeared on him, hitting him with a punch in the face followed by a powerful sequence of blows, which the man of steel barely if I could see.

I have to do something... Superman thought as he tried to cover the most vulnerable points, although in any case the powerful blows of the sayan managed to hurt him quite a bit. As he kept moving through the sky at super speed, he altered his path to go straight up, baffling Goku for a second, but he immediately located him and appeared next to him sending him fliying again without control with a powerful spinning kick on his torso.

“Clark!” Lois Lane almost shouted as she saw the body of the steel man travel uncontrollably through the air, she had not seen him this punished since his fight against Doomsday or Massacre. Without wasting time Goku was heading back to his rival, who was just beginning to react and could see the Sayayin approaching very quickly, without thinking twice the man of steel focused perfectly and sent a powerful wave of his heat vision, giving him full blown For a second, Goku had to slow down and lift himself up a little, feeling his clothes burn slightly.

Superman sought to save time by keeping his rival at bay, quickly firing blasts of energy from his eyes, which despite his efforts Goku easily dodged, although he did not get closer to him, giving him time to recover some energy. Finally the sayan spun backward, backing away a lot and getting into a pose that the man of steel had already seen once.  
“Kam-me... ha-me...” Goku whispered, while a powerful wave of energy was brewing between his hands, Damn! Superman thought, launching himself into direct attack, trusting that he would manage to hit him before he could finish to charge his attack, but Goku's gesture made him understand that it was too late and again he turned away, rising further at full speed, to be able to dodge from a prudent distance.

But Goku teleported, appearing in front of him "HA!" He exclaimed before the Kryptonian could react, being immediately engulfed by a powerful blast of energy. The hero's cloak shred to pieces, while his body was covered by white light and seconds later the inert body was thrown away along with the energy fired from Goku's hands, although the attack of the saya had ceased the wave of energy was still continuing dragging Superman, until the body of the man of steel came out of it, plummeting senselessly towards the ground.  
The people of Metropolis could not believe it, they were absorbed in looking at the screens where the body of their completely inert hero was shown, his suit protected by his aura that made him practically unbreakable was torn and his body was very hurt. “Superman!” Lois Lane exclaimed, leaving the place where she was, going to the place where the man of steel had fallen, however, he was beginning to get up with difficulty.

Ugh... his attack is as strong as Darkseid's omega rays, I don't know if I can resist another shot. It also seems like it got faster I didn't get a chance to dodge it, I have to end this fight right now with this last thought, the man of steel began to soar into the sky at surprising speed, laboriously followed by the cameras.

Superman is fleeing? Was the question on the lips of the bewildered inhabitants of Metropolis, but as soon as he reached the height of the Earth's atmosphere he launched with all the speed he was capable of, in a journey that allowed him to turn around to the world in a few seconds a couple of times and finally head as an unstoppable force towards Goku, who saw the distance shorten in the blink of an eye, but managed to step aside at the last moment... Superman did not stop, continued to accelerate appearing almost immediately again through the same place that had come first.

“Gack...!” exclaimed the surprised saya, barely being able to avoid it this time. Just to perceive that he was approaching the distance quickly, he's coming faster and faster, I don't know how much I can dodge him at that rate... Goku thought seeing the spot already in front of him. This time the blonde only moved slightly out of the direct path of the steel man's fist, and covered his chest with both arms. The man of steel quickly stretched his arm to connect him with the forearm in a brutal way thanks to the impulse that he dragged, producing a powerful shock wave, but when he was going to throw his rival to the ground, Goku locked his arm with his and managed to make a violent turn that dragged them both straight to the floor.

The impact was devastating, crashing violently and opening a gigantic hole, cutting most of the central avenue in half, before the tremendous friction managed to stop them. The figures of both fighters lay limp on the floor, breathing heavily, their bodies looking battered and sore, despite the fact that thanks to Goku had bringed Superman in front of him, the Kryptonian had received almost the full impact.

Everyone was looking frozen, there was no doubt that the impact had been terrible, causing the city itself to shake, many eyes looked expectantly at the bodies of the inert gladiators on the floor.

“Come on, the bell hasn’t ring” said Mxyztpkl appearing in front of the sayan, who opened his eyes looking at the elf of the fifth dimension.

"If you transform to your next phase you can finish him without problems," he murmured, watching the man of steel begin to sit up with difficulty. Goku released something like a laugh

“Ha!, I have no energy left to become level 3” he said with a strange grimace of pain and satisfaction.

"Then eat one of your magic seeds, you have to kick his butt!" The goblin squealed.

"That would be unfair to him," said the saya, showing his face, as he began to rise heavily as well, observing his rival, who was already standing, but seemed to fall at any moment, trying to get air, without losing sight of him.

"Also, this fight is already over... and I assure you Mxy... I will not lose it" said the saya, again adopting his battle pose.

Ugh, I can't remember when was the last time I reached my physical limit, I feel like I'm going to pass out at any moment Superman thought as he breathed heavily, trying to calm down a bit. Never face someone like him, but I will not give up...

“You better…” were the words of the pixie when he disappeared, at that moment both fighters launched into the last assault, their blows rang out dryly. They no longer had the strength to fly or block the opponent, now it was who would fall first. The mutual impacts staggered them both. In a quick movement Goku managed to dodge the direct blow that Superman threw and instead smashed his elbow against his nose, the legs of the man of steel faltered, but he managed to gather strength to hit the sayan's back with both hands in a brutal blow.

Goku fell on all fours to the ground, aching, trying to get up, while Superman took a few steps back trying not to see stars. Finally both rivals met eye to eye, they could not continue like this... they both knew that the next blow was the last, the supersaya's fist gave off a powerful shine, while the body of the Kryptonian tensed as he backed his arm ready to discharge everything he had left.

The people who were beginning to reach the battlefield viewed the scene, so similar to the end of the fight with Doomsday, that it was scary, especially to Lois Lane, who watched helplessly, when they both unloaded their respective blows. The impact was so violent that the wave made the earth shake slightly, Superman's chin was marked by Goku's powerful blow, while Goku's cheek showed the footprint of the man of steel, both figures fell back after the brutal attack…

“Superman!” Lois shouted as she started down the crater that they had formed, to everyone's surprise the Sayan stood up, although his blond hair had returned to normal, his strange black hairstyle, he remained motionless, watching if the Man of Steel could get up, Lois moved a little closer, she could see the body of Superman move slightly his arms trembled as he leaned on them to stand up, but after several attempts he stopped moving, hitting the floor again.

"Ha ha ha, ladies and gentlemen, the winner!" Indicated a cheerful Mxyzptlk, pointing to Goku, before the puzzled gaze of the inhabitants of Metropolis, while Lois looked with concern at Superman. A smile lit up Sayayin's face… before collapsing unconscious on the floor.

A few hours later…

“I can't believe it, I feel perfectly” Superman said as he looked that all the marks and bruises from the fight had been completely erased from his body.

"Yes, the Senzu seeds are very useful..." said a pleased Goku with simplicity.

Superman looked at him curiously “definitely seems like you came from a very interesting place” said the man of steel.

“Ha ha, but it's been a while since I had a fight like this...” the sayan replied, laughing outrageously, while scratching his head “And since we're both fine, don't you want a rematch?” Goku asked, making a slight fight gesture.

“Eh... no, not right now” said Superman, puzzled by the incredible warlike interest of the warrior in front of him, despite the fact that he seemed a very good person.

“Well Mxyzptlk, will you leave now, without giving me any more problems?” Superman asked, turning to see the goblin, with a serious gesture.

“Fu, fu, of course, after seeing how your super butt was kicked, I am satisfied for the moment… but we will see each other faces very soon… for the moment say goodbye to Goku…” the goblin indicated as he opened a light door, the sayan smiled at the hero as he waved goodbye, to disappear into the light.

***

Hours later the accustomed disaster cleanup team made the usual repairs to the city, like every time a super villain of incredible powers attacked Metropolis. From the top of his tower, Lex Luthor looked at the city with a smile, while holding a glass of champagne...

So long time trying futilely to decipher the Kryptonian DNA, and finally we met a creature whose powers can rival and even surpass those of Superman... he thought as he put his free hand into his pocket extracting a small blood sample from it.

A creature whose genetic secrets are in my possession and perhaps are much easier to decipher..


End file.
